Traveler of Time, Accused of a Crime
by Weso26t00
Summary: Yep, it is one of those stories, Where Percy goes back and does it all again. The question is why. Little to no Chaos involvement, he'll/she'll only be in a few chapters max. 1st Fic I have done on here. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

**A/N- 1ST Fic, don't hate. All characters are owned by Rick Riordan. The only thing that is not his, is what comes from my imagination.**

 **The Hidden Oracle didn't happen. The** **whole story will be told form Percy's POV unless stated otherwise. With all that done here's the first chapter/The Prologue.**

 **Percy's POV**

Here I thought life would get _somewhat_ easier after the giant war was finished. No more wars, hopefully a peaceful rest of my days, (well as peaceful as life could get for a demigod) and eventually settle down with the love of my life.

I should have seen it coming, but I did not get what I wanted, quite the opposite on the contrary. One year later, I got thrown into another war, and with war comes death. I thought that after two wars I would be better prepared watching people die. I was wrong. It still hurt me emotionally seeing my friends _my second family_ killed. Each battle had some casualties, some I knew, others I did not. Still I pushed through. I tried telling myself that, as long as we win it would be okay. Then a day I never wanted to happen, happened. My best friend, my partner, my soulmate, Annabeth Chase was struck down. After that I knew it could never be okay again.

While i was drowning myself in self misery I realized I never told you what we are up against. The truth is we don't even completely know. We have theorys, but no way to confirm them. Some say its Tartarus, and some say it is a different primordial, perhaps Nyx. Maybe it is Gaia again (unlikely but...). Maybe its even worse and it is multiple Primordials. Either way this one was not in our favor.

 **Line-break**

I was surveying the battlefield, looking out for some stray monsters who were either brave or stupid enough to stay behind. I saw none, and was going to help tend to the wounded when someone i did not recognize came up to me. He stared at me for a few seconds, with eyes that seemed to be thousands, if not more, years old.

"You did good." he said. I stood there confused. People got injured, with a few casualties, how in Hades is that doing good? Wait a minute, who even is this? Before I could ask he continued, "but not good enough." I was starting to get angry. "If you could change three things that has happened to you, or someone close to you, what would they be?" he asked.

"That's an odd question to ask. First, who are you?" I replied. This guy seemed different and it made me uneasy. I reached into my pocket prepared to take out Riptide if need be.

"Ah ah ah, I asked first, only right you answer the question." he tutted while wagging his index finger.

"Well it is nice to introduce oneself before asking questions." I countered.

"Alright, how about you answer my question and then I will answer yours truthfully." he asked.

I thought about it for a second before conceding. "If you swear on the Styx not to harm anyone here and to answer truthfully I will." Gotta make sure he doesn't lie.

"I swear on the river Styx not to harm anyone here and to answer questions truthfully." he swore.

"Alright, i would definitely save Annabeth. I would most likely save Bianca so Nico isn't as down. I have always felt guilty since i promised him she would be alright. Perhaps he would let people closer to him if she were still here. Finally I would probably save Zoe." I said sadly, as I thought about everything that has happened the past few years. "There I told you, if you were trying to make me sad you succeeded, now just tell me you name for Hades sake."

"Don't freak out, but I am Chronos, primordial of time." I tensed at first, then realized this was not the titan and that he swore not to harm anyone. "I am here to give you an offer."

Suddenly a voice came from seemingly all around us saying " _I_ am giving him the offer you are just here to help." The voice then addressed me, "I am chaos and as much as I love my children some are destroying this world. So I am offering you a chance to go back, relive your life from when you were twelve, free from the clutches of the Fates. When we reach this time again you will be stronger and hopefully more of your friends will be alive, since you wouldn't be affected by the fates you could save them. You can protect the Earth from any dangers." I thought about it as I started to look around. At this time I just realized no one was moving, there was no sound, nothing. I guess if I decline the offer nothing will happen, time will just start again and we would back to tending the wounded and preparing for the next battle. "Think about it, you can save your friends who died in the titan war. You can have Annabeth back."

With those words I finally decided. "Okay, I'll do it"

"I will give you better control of your powers, including that of the Earthshaker. You will keep riptide and your memories but that is all. We are breaking many rules sending you back so don't expect us to keep in touch. After this you may very well never here from us again." Chaos explained "Ready to begin again?"

Confidently I answered, "I am ready."And with that I fell into unconsciousness.

 **A/N- And here we have the prologue. It is a little on the short side as it is just the introduction, but next chapter should (hopefully) be longer. Again this is my first Fic so any help/criticism/advice is welcome.  
**

 **Ciao**

 **-Weso26t00**


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N- Okay,** **All characters are owned by Rick Riordan. The only thing that is not his, is what comes from my imagination. As of now I am not entirely sure of the pairing, but have a couple candidates in mind. There will be some Percabeth in this as Percy was in love with her in his past life and those feelings won't just go away instantly. Whether or not they stay or for how long is the question. Any suggestions/help/criticism/advice is welcome, as always.**

 **Previously:**

"...You can have Annabeth back."

With those words I finally decided. "Okay, I'll do it"

"I will give you better control of your powers, including that of the Earthshaker. You will keep riptide and your memories but that is all. We are breaking many rules sending you back so don't expect us to keep in touch. After this you may very well never here from us again." Chaos explained "Ready to begin again?"

Confidently I answered, "I am ready."And with that I fell into unconsciousness.

 **Now:**

 **Percy's POV**

One of the worst things about being a demigod is the dreams that come, for at least eighty percent of the time they end with me dying a horrible death. nineteen percent of the time they do not make any sense, and the last one percent is when they are possibly somewhat useful for the future. Can you guess what it was this time. If you guessed that it did not make any sense _and_ ended with my death, you would be right. It was so fast and odd, that it was like... you know what I am not even going to bother trying to explain it, because I am not sure I could.

When I came to I was sore and couldn't really move or function. I realized that i was being spoon fed by someone. When I managed to open my eyes, I internally freaked out as 12 year-old Annabeth hovered over me. What do I do? I wasn't prepared to see her right away.

When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?" She looked around before focusing back on me, seemingly unaware of my internal struggle."What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I..I don't...sorry, I..." I started stuttering unsure how to answer. Somebody knocked on the door, and she quickly filled my mouth with pudding and i soon passed out.

By the time I woke up a second time, I came to the conclusion that nobody could know that I lived this life already, and that I have to be careful about what i say or do to make sure it stays that way.

I was starting to get off the bed when a familiar voice said, "Careful." Leaning against the porch railing was a younger Grover, looking as if he hadn't slept in a while. Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. It was at this exact moment I realized where and when I was at, as it all came back to me. I just arrived at Camp, after defeating the Minotaur. Meaning my mother was in the underworld, captive by Hades. Great, that also meant I was 12 again, when my body was not in shape. Am I still at the same level when it comes to my powers or do I need to practice to get back up? But wait, Chaos said that I will have better control over them. Ugh, I'll find out later when I get some alone time.

"You Saved my life," Grover said. "I...well, the least i could do...I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this." He placed the shoe box in my lap. Inside was one of the Minotaur's horn.

"Stupid ground beef." I grumbled.

Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

"Just the Minotaur and... my mother." I lied. I know everything important that will happen the next few years.

He looked down. "I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm-I'm the worst satyr in the world."

"You are not a failure, and it wasn't your fault." I said.

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you."

"And you did. I'm alright. If you didn't come find us... who knows, I could have died as well before coming here.

"I guess so..." he mumbled miserably.

"You are a great friend Grover, don't you ever forget that." I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision slightly blurring.

"Don't strain yourself, here drink this." Grover said worryingly. He helped me hold a glass as I put the straw to my lips. Ah Nectar, the drink of the gods. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better than before."

"That's good. Come on, Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

 **Line-Break**

When we got outside I was slightly caught off guard by how peaceful it was. A dozen high school-age kids and satyrs were playing volleyball in a sandpit. Canoes gliding across the lake. Kids chasing each other around the cluster of cabins. Some shot targets at the archery range, others riding the Pegasuses. They looked so... carefree.

It felt so different from the camp I recently got used to; where everyone was on guard, aware of their surroundings prepared for an attack at any time. Almost always training, with someone on watch duty at all times. The difference, it feels so unusual, almost surreal.

Getting my thoughts back together, down at the end of the porch, Chiron and Mr. D sat across from each other at a card table. Annabeth leaning on the porch rail next to them.

"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anyone. And you already know Chiron."

He pointed towards him, his back was in front of me, and he was sitting in his wheelchair. Wait, what was the name Chiron went by at Yancy Academy. Brunner, right?

"Uh, Mr. Brunner! I cried, trying to act oblivious of everything. He turned and smiled at me.

"Ah, good, Percy." he said. " Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you.

"Thanks." I sat down and scooted a bit away from him, I knew who he was.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called. She came forward and Chiron introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure, Chiron." she replied.

She looked exactly like I remembered. Athletic, tan, with her curly blond hair and startling grey eyes. She glanced at the Minotaur horn in my hands, the back at me. I realized I was just staring at her intently. I was thinking of something to say, when she said, "You drool when you sleep," before sprinting off down the lawn.

" I must say, Percy," Chiron said, " I'm glad to see you alive. It has been a long time since I have made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time. "

"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"

"Yes sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair.

"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D asked me suspiciously.

"I am afraid I don't, sir," I replied. I don't really remember this game that much, even though I have played it before, haven't had time to actually learn it.

"Well," he told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all civilized young men to know the rules."

"I'm sure the boy could learn," Chiron intervened.

"Perhaps, but Chiron, where am I? Why am I here? I asked feigning innocence.

He smiled at me sympathetically. " Percy, did your mother tell you nothing?"

"She, um, she said she wanted to keep me close to her, that she was afraid to send me here." I answered.

"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man are you bidding or not?"

"What?" I asked

He explained impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so I did.

"I'm afraid there's to much to tell," Chiron said. " I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."

"Um, orientation film?"

"Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods- the forces you call the Greek gods- are very much alive." He explained

"Okay, but how, and where are they then?"

"Percy, _Immortal_ means immortal, they exist at all time. They wouldn't just disappear. The gods moved with the heart of the West and currently reside here in America."

"I believe I win" Mr. D said. Huh, I almost forgot about the card game.

"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."

Mr. D sighed used to being beat by him. He got up, and Grover rose as well. "Grover," he said, "We need to talk, _again,_ about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment." He left, Grover following behind miserably.

"Well now," Chiron started. "We should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet, and plenty of time for lessons tomorrow." He then rose from his wheelchair. "What a relief, I'd been coped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers.

 **Line-Break**

We made our way through the camp, while I asked questions, trying to act confused. Chiron would answer them,explaining in great detail, but I wasn't really paying complete attention. I was lost in my thoughts. I'm smart enough to know that messing with the past will change the future, so I will have to try to make sure the timeline stays similar. I wonder what I could change with out messing up everything?

Chiron continued to explain as much as he could; as I was shown the strawberry fields, the forest, the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables, the amphitheater, and the arena, before we ended up at the cabins.

When he said I was a demigod I asked innocently, "Then, who's my father?"

"We won't know until you are claimed." He answered, though I knew he was lying.

I nodded, looking around toward the hearth, where Hestia sat tending the flames. I made a mental note to talk to her later.

We continued on until we arrived at cabin eleven, where Annabeth was sitting nearby reading a book.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir." she replied.

"Cabin eleven," I was told, "Make yourself at home."

Inside the cabin, it was packed with campers. At least three times the amount before I came back in time. I almost forgot how bad it was, campers just being crammed in here, many not ever being claimed. I'm so glad I got that to change.

"Good luck, Percy." Chiron said. "I'll see you at dinner." With that, he galloped away toward the archery range.

I stepped into the cabin, ready to start my life all over again.

 **A/N- Here is the second chapter. Now, I know it wasn't the most interesting chapter, but it was just supposed to be an in-between piece before the story really starts. I mean, there isn't going to be any major plot changes right away, it will mostly be very similar to the book. However, there will be some more changes coming up soon. Again, a** **ny suggestions/help/criticism/advice is welcome, as always.**

 **Ciao**

 **-Weso26t00**


	3. Great Start Me

**A/N-** **Okay,** **All characters are owned by Rick Riordan. The only thing that is not his, is what comes from my imagination. I have been working a bit more hours than usual at my job, so updates may come a little slower. Also this will most likely be the last chapter this year, with the holidays coming up real soon. So Merry Christmas🎁, Happy Hanukkah, or whatever else you celebrate (If anything at all, that is). Oh, and thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot.❤ (** **At the time of me writing this I have four reviews.** **Shoutouts to the two of you who have posted them, you know who you are.) To be completely honest I started this story out of boredom in my free-time. But I quickly found out how much I actually enjoy writing this. No joke, I found myself going on my laptop just to check for reviews you guys and gals have left. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it.** **Any suggestions/help/criticism/advice is welcome, as always.** **Here's the next chapter.**

 **Previously:**

"Good luck, Percy." Chiron said. "I'll see you at dinner." With that, he galloped away toward the archery range.

I stepped into the cabin, ready to start my life all over again.

 **Now:**

 **Percy's POV**

I had to hold myself back from punching Luke when I saw him. I knew that wouldn't really solve anything, and it is not like I could just attack him without a reason. Well, a reason I could prove without revealing myself. The rest of the day went pretty similar to last time. Annabeth still showed me around... again, though a little more in-depth than Chiron. I didn't say much because, truth be told, I was terrified. There were a couple times I had to remind myself that I shouldn't know that much, and that this Annabeth did not know me. It was amazing being so close to her again, seeing her alive and well. However, I did not want to seem like a creep by hugging her (no matter how much I wanted to) saying I missed her, or anything of that sort. If I hadn't gotten so good at concealing my true emotions and being able to control myself, I would have broken down crying long ago. If she dies prematurely again, I don't know what I would do. I can't even imagine seeing her lifeless corpse twice. No! I am determined to save her and all the others this time around. I will not fail!

Getting back on track, Clarisse still tried giving me the "Initiation Ceremony", which I figured I'd let happen the same way. It worked last time, and I don't want to show off my swordsmanship just yet. I don't want to stand out or have too much attention on the first day. Annabeth said she wanted me on her team for capture the flag, told me dinner's at seven-thirty and left to do some training. Leaving me to do whatever I wanted until then.

I checked the sun's position to know the time. Hmm, about six-thirty. (Yeah, that's right, I learned some things over the years. I'm not dumb, just a bit slow at understanding some things at times). After a moment of thought, I decided to pay Hestia a visit down by the hearth. As I made my way over, I saw her poking at the coals with a stick, tending the flames.

When she noticed me, I gave a short bow. "My Lady." I greeted. She looked at me curiously, a little surprised.

"You know who I am?" She asked.

"Of course I do Lady Hestia." I replied.

"Oh, is that so. I was to believe you were new to this world. Am I wrong?" She questioned. "I am surprised you knew who I am."

I mentally face-palmed. Right. I really am such a seaweed brain sometimes. "How could I not know you?" I started, "You are the eldest Olympian, and one of, if not _the most_ important one. You are the peacemaker, the one who keeps the family together, you are always levelheaded and know what to do in even the most dire of situations. You are the Goddess of the Hearth, home _and_ family. Probably even a couple more I can't think of at the moment. Your domains are, in my opinion, the most important of them all."

"I am flattered that you think so highly of me, but you didn't really answer my question, did you? I am positive that you know more than you are letting on, as you actually avoided it entirely. So now I ask, who are you, really?" she inquired.

What do I do now? I don't really want to lie to my favorite goddess, but it is not like I could just say 'hey I went back in time to save a few of my friends from death, as well as train for an upcoming war'. Or could I? I mean, It wouldn't be the most crazy thing I heard. Iv'e been to hell and back multiple times. The fact that she exist, as well as the others, is insane enough! Their is also their Roman forms so... Perhaps I should tell her... It would be nice to have someone I could trust and talk to. Maybe she could somehow help me along the way as well. She could cover for me if I messed up or let something slip. I have made up my mind. I know what will happen if I change nothing, but of course I am going to change some things. Otherwise what was the point in me coming back. This time, we could be ahead of the game, and less lives will be lost.

"Well then?" she asked.

"I am who I say I am," I started. "And that is Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and... well, first I will tell you what I can, if you swear not to reveal anything I say unless given permission by myself."

"Oh, really?" She asked.

"Okay, fine. I know who I am talking to. I trust you enough not to tell anyone until I am ready. Alright, this may take a while." I began. " I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. So, I am going to be completely straightforward, and just say it. I...I'm from the future, just... put back in my past, scrawny body."

She stared at me for a few seconds before saying, "You can't be serious. How is that even possible?"

"I'm serious. So serious that I swear on the River Styx that I am not and won't be lying to you." I swore.

"H...How and why are you here then. Surely the future can't be so bad that it makes you want to come back, what is you motive. Who or what sent you back?" she interrogated.

"To answer your last question I was sent back by the Primordial, not the Titan, Chronos and The Creator, Chaos." I answered. Her face showed a bit of awe at that. "As to why, I am not going to go into great detail but, in the span of ten years we went through 2 and a half wars. I say half, because I was sent back in the middle of that last one. The one that we were losing at. I've watched so many people die. Friends and family from both camps slaughtered. Yes, I am talking about the Roman camp. Still we trudged on. Seemingly 8 years without a break longer than a year from battle. First the Second Titan war, then the Second Gigantomachy, then finally, another third war with an enemy we were yet to discover. We had to be careful what we said, never knew who might be listening. There was a theory it was Night, there was a theory it was Darkness, and there was a theory it was the Pit. All of which are extremely powerful Primordials, and if it were multiple of them we wouldn't even know. I was in two Great Prophecies, where we defeated the titan of time and mother earth. It was a massive pain in the butt. I came back because I wanted to save everyone. Not for the fame or glory, but because they were my friends. They didn't deserve to die so soon."

She went silent for a bit before asking, "What did we do?"

"The gods?"I asked. She nodded her head. "To be honest, not as much as I hoped or thought they would. Some helped, others did not. They slowed down Typhoon before defeating him with Poseidon's help. There were actually times when we got hindered by them. Such as Ares trying to start another war all the time, or Mr. D saying we must put on a good show before he would help kill Otis and Ephialtes. Mr. dramatic closed Olympus for months after the first war. Almost caused another war between camps by trying to unite them. And... I think that is it."

"..."

"Um...Yeah. Well. Anyways, I was wondering If you could do me a favor and, I don't know, cover me. Perhaps give me pointers on what to and what not to do." I said.

"That's... A lot to take in." She said quietly.

"Take as much time as you need, I understand how much information it is."

 **A Few Moments** **Of Conversing Later**

"You don't want me to tell anyone _any_ of this?" She asked.

"Not unless it is absolutely necessary." I answered.

"I understand. And I might be able to help you more than you might think." She stated.

"How's that?" I wondered.

"If what you say is true, then you will need all the help you can get to be able to save your friends. As a goddess, I am limited by the ancient laws. However I can give you my blessing, if you accept that is." She smiled. "I can tell that you are pure of heart. Which is a trait not commonly seen much. Just know, I have never given out my blessing before this, so don't make me regret it."

"I would be honored to receive your blessing. I promise, I won't let you down." I replied, determined. She nodded before reaching forward and touching my forehead with two fingers, sending a glow that made my body tingle as a warm feeling went through me briefly. "May I ask what you blessing entails, exactly?"

"You can summon a sort of fire to heal, but not harm others. It can warm you and your friends up to the perfect temperature. If you concentrate, it can heal people who are your friends, or someone you consider a friend. It can also help those who feel alone or in need of comfort feel better just by having a conversation with them. Your aura will be more soothing, you can summon any home cooked meal, and you are completely immune to flames and intense heat." She explained happily. "Except Greek Fire, you are not immune to that."

"Wow. That's amazing," I awed. "Thank you so much Lady Hestia. How can I ever repay you."

"Just help make the demigods feel wanted and at home. To be a part of a large family." She answered.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure to help anyone in dire need of hope. You have to have faith that everything will turn out fine." I replied, looking up to the sun. Wait a minute, I was supposed to be at the mess hall pavilion with the rest of the cabin about five minutes ago. Oops. I didn't even hear the horn go off. "It was nice chatting with you, 'twas the most refreshing thing I've done in a while. Thanks, for everything. I''ll try to swing by more often, but for now, I'm late for dinner."

"It was nice speaking to you as well, Percy. You can come down whenever you need." She said kindly.

I got up and made my way to the mess hall, giving a quick wave goodbye to Hestia. I was hoping I would be able to arrive without attracting attention, and I did. Maybe they expected me to not know where to go, or what to do since I was 'new' or something. Either way I was glad for that. The place was loud and lively, everyone talking about something to someone else.

But then, me being me I went straight to the table I usually sat at. My fathers. The place quiet down to hush whispers, some giggling as they watched me. I was so confused.

"What?" I asked. I then looked around toward the Athenian Table where Annabeth just shook her head. Then It clicked. They didn't know I was a son of Poseidon. At least not yet. "Um sorry?" I apologized. I got up and made my way to the Hermes Table, squeezing on to the edge.

"Idiot." I heard someone say.

"What a loser." Oh, if only they knew the truth.

I brushed all the snide comments off, completely ignoring them. It wasn't that hard.

"Hey, don't worry about it man." Luke started, "Everyone makes mistakes every now and then. Some, just more than others."

"And some much bigger and worse than others." I implied staring right at him. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I couldn't stop it from coming out, so I just rolled with it.

"Um, yeah, sure that to." He frowned before looking away.

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly after that. While everyone headed down to the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin usually leads the sing along. I decided to get some training in. I hacked, slashed, jabbed, and stabbed, those training dummies, knocking them down with ease. They were just dummies after all. The conch horn blew and while everyone went to their respective cabins for the night, I went to the beach to practice some of my powers.

I started off with trying out some of the powers Hestia blessed me with, but soon realized I had no one to practice on. Which was a good thing as it meant no one was hurt, and no one will know I have Hestia's blessing. I could however, try to summon a home cooked meal. Hmm, what to summon. Oh. Duh. My mothers homemade cookies, that counts as a meal right. Now, how do I summon them. I closed my eyes, imagining the cookies appearing in my hand. After a few seconds... It worked! Yes! Mom's cookies are the best.

Now what, I thought as i munched on the last cookie already. I suddenly shivered, just now realizing how cold it is outside. Time to try another one of my new powers bestowed upon me by Hestia. I tried the same thing as I did with the cookies, and felt a familiar tug in my gut. Opening my eyes a small little flame danced around my fingertips bringing warmth to the surrounding area. Wow, this really is amazing. Leo was right. Oh Gods, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico. I won't even see them for a couple more years. Speaking of Frank and Hazel, Hera better not take my memories this time. I will need them.

I extinguished the flames and walked into the water. Going all the way until my head went under, but still I continued. Once I was deep enough I wanted to try some things under here. First could I light a flame down here? I sat down on the ocean floor for a minute trying to bring a flame to the bottom of the ocean. I couldn't do it. Okay, nice to know. Second I wanted to see if my powers were pumped up a level or not. I tried manipulating the water all around me and found it much easier than before. But that might just be because I am in the ocean, completely enveloped by water. I'll try freezing some of the water later, for now it has been a long day. Days? Time traveling is confusing.

It is so peaceful down here and I don't want to go back to the Hermes cabin, as I'll probably wake someone and get caught. I'll just say I got up early to go for a run or a morning swim. Yawn. I'll just take a quick little nap down here, all alone, unable to be bothered. What would be the harm, I thought, as I slowly drifted off to Morpheus's realm, Relaxed but alert.

I should have known better than to let myself doze off, because with sleep comes dreams. And with dreams, comes the nightmares.

 **A/N- There is chapter three done. Once again, not the most interesting chapter, but what did you think of it? I felt that at least one person should know the truth about Percy. There had to be someone he could trust to let himself loose. It is not good to bottle up emotions all the time, and it is also nice to know when someone has your back covered. What better person than the Goddess of The Heath, Home, and Family. None other than Lady Hestia herself. Also as explained in the chapter, Percy can just say he was taught everything he needed to know by her. What do you guys/gals think is going to happen next, why should he have not fell asleep. Reviews are appreciated, express you thoughts, questions, and whatnot. I will _try_ to answer all comments. Key word there is try. ****Any suggestions/help/criticism/advice is welcome, as always.**

 **Ciao**

 **-Weso26t00**


End file.
